Death of a Hero
by cjeddie
Summary: ONESHOT, Goku's age has finally caught up to him, its time for his final passing, the final Death of a Hero. Cleaned up Grammar/Spelling


Death of a Hero

I Know this story could be better and if you want to improve/  
rewrite it just ask, i'll probably say yes anyway.

-Summary-

Goku's last moments on earth before he passes away forever.

Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT. Their I said it! I hope you happy now!

-Chapter 1 Death of a Hero-

Goku now an old man of 133 is lied upon his bed, it is finally his time to die. The end of the Greatest Hero the Universe has ever seen and the strongest man in the universe. His once unruly spiky black hair now the same shape but now a White/Grey in colour.  
Surrounded by family and friends his old and weary body is beginning to fail him and he feel it. Piccolo the last Z Warrior alive leans against the bedroom wall in his classic defiant pose, but an unnatural saddened frown from the normally confident unemotional Namek marked the severity of the time at hand.

"Goodbye... my friends." Croaked out the once confident voice of Goku.

"Please Grandpa don't leave us!" wailed a hysterical Pan, "Please..."

Slowly but surely Goku lifted his arm using as much effort as he could in his frail condition, and placed his hand on pan's head and slowly ruffled her hair.

"Don't worry Pan, its my time to go i get to see ChiChi and all my other friends again... It has been such a long time, so many years"  
Goku croaked out in the same tired frail voice as before.

Around the world anyone who could sense Ki could tell the time was growing near because Goku's Ki once so powerful you could feel him faintly all across the universe like a background energy that you felt at all times everywhere was all but gone. The warm power that radiated from goku that surrounded everyone and everything was all but nothing but a mere shadow of his younger years.

Then the Final words of the Goku were ushered,  
"Goodbye... Everyone, I love you all." and with that he fell limp in his bed and that was it, the Greatest Hero the Universe had ever seen was gone from this world for the last time.

Around his bed and across the world nothing could be heard, for even those that couldn't sense ki could tell that something significant had happened as his energy finally vanished. The Universe felt somehow empty now, as the background energy was no more.

Piccolo the only original Z fighter left alive watching from the nearby bedroom wall uttered his final farewell.

"Good bye, Friend." and with that said, Piccolo once the Demon King and sworn enemy to Goku, shed a single tear.

Pan holding her Grandfarthers hand cried out, "I'll always miss you Grandpa!"

Suddenly Goku's body began to fade, Pan jumped back in surprise as his body slowly faded away.

As his body completely vanished the world also seemed to mourn the passing of its Hero, Goku. Thick black clouds covered the skies all over the world as thunder and lightning consumed the earth in a violent tribute to his passing.

As Pan walked outside into the rain, a strange thing happened, It stopped and the clouds vanished, replaced by warm sunshine for the first time in days.

"See you soon, everyone" stated Pan to the sky as she slowly took flight for her home on the edge of Satan City.

Piccolo also turned to leave but had one last comment before he left (AN: About the Thunder and Lightning)  
"I see even Shenron will miss you Goku.", he the gently began to fly back to the lookout and a likely devestated Dende.

--

END CHAPTER!

--

Chapter 2 The Reunion

King Yema sat in is chair bored, his head resting on his hand. He hadn't had much to do lately and no one important had died in years, not since Gohan.  
Suddenly Goku appeared in the centre of the room, standing before King Yema's desk for judgement his body fully restored to a more youthful state.

"Why hello Goku, Long time no see!" bellowed King Yema as he greeted Goku.

"Yeah, Nice to see you to." replied Goku cheerily

"So what killed you this time Goku?" questioned Yema, expecting the usual,  
killer androids, Evil Brother kind of thing.

"Old Age." he replied sulking slightly.

Of course being saiyan he wanted to go down fighting, but Pan wouldn't let him.

"Well its about time Goku you are 133" stated Yema, lightly shocked that the Universe strongest had died in such away. 'Guess it happens to everyone at some point' he added mentally trying to make it sound easier.

"So Heaven or HFIL" asked Goku already knowing the answer.

"HFIL it is" declared Yema.

"WWWHHHAAATTT!" yelled Goku in surprise.

"Just Kidding, go on through King Kai's been waiting for you." replied a chuckling King Yema, his facing braking into a grin.

"Ha HA, Very funny Yema." said an unimpressed Goku as he turned left and walked into heaven.

He quickly scanned the area for some Ki signatures that he hadn't sensed in a good 20 years, Gohan's and Vegeta's. It seemed they were both in a group with, all the other Z fighters, 18, Marron, Videl, Bulma and Chichi (The Gang).

He quickly placed two fingers to his forehead and concentrated on their energy.

He vanished using Instant Transmission.

The Gang were infact eating a picnic made by Chichi, as Gohan and Vegeta sparred.  
As everyone focused on the fight between Gohan and Vegeta no one noticed a certain energy appear about 10-15ft from them.

"Hi Guys!" shouted Goku smiling.

Upon hearing Goku's voice everyone turned round, even Vegeta, which earned him quite a smack in the mouth as Gohan turned durng mid punch catching Vegeta's jaw.

"I-I-Is it r-r-really you G-Goku?" asked a gobsmacked Krillen as everyone's eyes began to swell with tears.

"I can't believe it, its really you!" shouted Chichi as she jumped up and ran towards Goku.

Gohan also flew to his farther, closely followed by a now adult Goten.

As the Son Family were once again reunited, tears, cheers and grunts (guess who) of joy included.

Goku upon smelling the picnic began to druel.

"FOOOooooOd, Gimme, Gimme, Gimme!" yelled a very distracted Goku.

He quickly ran and jumped at the picnic, quickly begining to devour its contents.  
Videl slowly approached Goku nervously as she hadn't seen him for so long.

"G-Goku, can you tell me how Pan is doing?" she asked him.

Goku quickly swallowed the food he was eating and replied to her question,

"Sure, shes doing fine and is even training her Grandson, Goku Jr."

"Her Grandson!" yelled both Videl and Gohan in surprise.

"Bet he looks just like you Kakkorot." snorted Vegeta from behind him rubbing his slightly swollen jaw.

"How'd you Guess Vegeta?" asked Goku.

"Just seems typical." replied Vegeta.

"But you're Great Great Great Grandson is called Vegeta Jr and looks just like you though." piped up Goku in response.

And so...

As the day went on, many questions were asked and answered, or not, by Goku as he steadily made his way through the 4 Saiyan picnic basket by himself.

After a few more hours everyone off to bed for the night, Chichi and Goku a little more hurried than most. (AN: Hey, they got some catching up to do!)

and so slowly the sun settled on the First day of the rest of Goku's Afterlife, and though it may have been the Death of a Hero, that Hero had never felt more alive.

-THE END-

Please read and Review and watch out for my G/V I will be starting very soon.

Thanks


End file.
